Razorbeard misbehaves at the movies and gets beaten up by Custard
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Razorbeard misbehaves at the movies and gets beaten up by Custard ''is a grounded story out of Razorbeard, who is a villain from Rayman 2: The Great Escape. Transcript Razorbeard: Hey, Kate. Kate: What is it, Razorbeard? Razorbeard: Since it's Saturday, can we go see Transformers: The Last Knight at the movies? Kate: No. Razorbeard: But Kate, it's Saturday! Let's go see Transformers: The Last Knight. Kate: Razorbeard, I said no. We're not going to see Transformers: The Last Knight today. If you want to watch a movie, you can watch one on TV or stream one on Netflix. Razorbeard: But Kate, I want to see Transformers: The Last Knight at the movie theater and that's final! Kate: Razorbeard, for the last time, the answer is no. You can watch a movie on TV or stream one on Netflix. Steven: Hey, Kate! Our subscription for Netflix expired! Kate: Did you hear that, Razorbeard? Steven said that our Netflix subscription expired. That means we can go. Razorbeard: Yay! (So, they go to the movie theater, only to see that it's closed due to renovations that evening) Razorbeard: What the-?! Kate, they're closed! Kate: I'm sorry, Razorbeard, but it looks like the movie theater is closed for the rest of the week due to renovations that they have going on inside. Razorbeard: What? You're joking, right? Kate: Don't feel bad, Razorbeard. How about we rent a movie from Redbox instead? Razorbeard (Wiseguy): No way! I don't want a movie from Redbox! Why should I waste my money on a movie that other people had before me? I want to see Transformers: The Last Knight so give me the tickets right now! (Just then, Ice, Grizz, and Panda come along and see Razorbeard yelling at Kate) Grizz: Hey, what's goin' on? Panda: Beats me, but it doesn't look good. Kate: Razorbeard, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either rent a movie from Redbox or we'll go back home and you have nothing at all! Razorbeard: That's it, people! You asked for it! (Razorbeard punches Grizz, kicks Panda, and stomps on Ice Bear) Kate (Scary Voice): Razorbeard, how dare you beat up those three bears? That's it! We're going home right now and you're getting nothing at all! (At home) Steven: Razorbeard, how dare you beat up those three bears just because the movie theaters were closed? That's it! You're grounded for the rest of the summer! Kate: And for that, Custard was going to beat you up! Custard, beat Razorbeard up! (Custard appears) Custard: Prepare to be beaten up with my chainsaw! (Meanwhile, in the hospital, the Three Bare Bears are bedridden. Chloe comes into the hospital) Panda: Ooh, I've never suffered so much pain in my life! Grizz: I feel you, Panda. They don't call that guy Razorbeard for nothing. When he beat us up, he shaved off some of our fur, and now we have some bald patches. Chloe: What's up, guys? Grizz: Razorbeard wanted to see a movie at the movie theaters, but they were closed for renovations. We wanted to rent a movie on Redbox, but that awful space pirate beat us up and shaved off some of our fur, for no reason other than to just be a nasty jerk. It was horrible. We barely escaped with our lives! Thank goodness someone called an ambulance and we can get our wounds treated. Ice: Ice Bear feels lucky to be alive. Panda: I'm lucky to be alive, too. Grizz: Yeah, don't we all? Chloe: I'm so sorry that happened to you, guys. How about I read Flora & Ulysses to you while you're recovering? Panda: Oh, we would love that! Grizz: I could use a little literary entertainment right now. (So, Chloe reads Flora & Ulysses to the Three Bare Bears) Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Mistreats and Gets Grounded Series Category:Mistreating Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis